The Prophecy of Eight
by Stubborn Mule
Summary: Lily Evans, Toni Shipelling, Kai Sidhe, and Lizi Potter. All otherwise known as Alkeriniel, Maegwilya, Careregwen, and Maladuialwen. They must fufill the Prophecy of Eight. But what is this Prophecy of Eight and where does it come from?
1. Sweetish Dreams?

A/N: Excuse the lame title please. This is my first story published so be relatively nice to me, o.k.? I'm not going to be offended by any constructive criticism but flames will be fed to my special phoenix (she eats it like my cats eat cat food). This: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* means that it's a dream sequence and this *  *  * means that it's a flashback. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Well, scratch that. I do own Toni and her father and mother, Kai and Lizi but Toni, Kai, and Lizi are based off of people that I know. Any characters that look like they come from Harry Potter Land, well, they most probably do. All I own other than Toni and Co. is the plot. And it's pretty useless to sue me, you won't get very much. Now, without any further ado, my lovely story.

The Prophecy of Eight

16-year-old Lily Evans was pissed off. Nope, sorry, slight correction, she was majorly pissed off. From first glance, one may suspect that it was just because of her red haired temper, but this time it wasn't. This time, her parents and her sister had gone too far. Suddenly, she heard screams and she raced out of her room thinking, 'Here we go again.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Against his neck, he could feel the knife pressing. How did it ever come to this? Who would take care of his family now? His eyes darted to his wife, motionless on the ground. Some you would have to take care of his young daughter. He winced as the knife pressed down a little harder and a trickle of wet blood escaped from its holdings of skin.

"I never wanted it to come to this Mr. Shipelling, you must understand that," a rough voice mumbled into his ear. And the last thing he heard was the cry of his 5-year-old daughter as he fell to the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Antoinette Shipelling, or Toni as she had been called, sat bolt upright in bed, gasping in fear. She felt wetness on her face and realized that she had been crying. She jumped as the door was flung open and her best friend Lily flew into the room.

"Toni! Are you," here she took a gasp of air," all right?" then there could be heard a deep breath being taken, "I heard screaming!" Lily said, while trying to catch her breath.

"Lils, I hope you know that breathing is a good thing. In and out. In and out, deep breathes. That's right." Lily scowled at her.

"Hey, I'd like to see you sprint across the house at full speed. And I was worried. You should be grateful that I care so much."

"You know I'm grateful Lils. Or at least you should know that. I was only teasing." Lily relented and smiled.

"It's so unfair. I can never stay mad at you." Curiosity and concern sparked in her eyes once more. "What was the dream this time?" Toni's smiling face slipped away and her dark blue eyes became stormy. Her whole body tensed up and her face was stone-like. "I saw my father get killed again. I also saw my mother. I guess this time she had already died."

"Toni, when are you going to let this go?"

"You know I swore to myself that I'd never forget them and that I promised to them that I would help them get revenge. You know better than all the others!"

"Yeah, but..." Selling that it was useless to argue, she sighed and changed the subject.

"Lord, why do we have to live here, will you remind me again? I'm so mad at my so called family that I could scream!" Lily's emerald eyes became like chips of ice and her hands clenched into fists.

"You already are screaming, technically at least."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry." Toni didn't sound sorry at all. "What did they do now?"

"Well of course you know how you and I were adopted at a pretty young age, or at least I hope that you do. Well mum and dad," here she put a sarcastic emphasis on the words mum and dad, her British voice spitting out the words like poison, " mum and dad said that they only adopted me because I looked most like them out of all the children at the orphanage. That really isn't so bad, and it wouldn't be if they hadn't said that in front of "perfect" Petunia and the company that was over. They all laughed at me and made me feel terrible, utterly terrible. Petunia was making wisecracks about what a nuisance it was, having to take care of you, and mum and dad joined in. As if Petunia really needed anything to inflate her head anymore." Toni shook her head in sympathy.

     "Just remember that tomorrow we go to Kai's house and then we don't have to come back next year."

     "Yeah, I know. It's going to be so weird, leaving Hogwarts. I mean, that's every bit as much my home as this house is, maybe even more so. We've been there for so long that I'm going to miss it a lot."

     "Well, we'll be able to see more of Kai and Lizi during the holidays, just think of that. And we'll be able to practice outside of school."

     " We already do practice outside of school, or has your goldfish-like memory forgotten that too?"

     "I think that you know what I mean Lils."

     "Yeah, I do know what you mean. Oh! Did you hear that Lizi's coming to Kai's the same day that we are instead of the planned week later?"

      "Really? Wicked! Now this is going to be a vacation!"

      "Yeah, air, water, fire, and earth all together again for one last year." Lily thought of her two other friends, Kai Sidhe and Elizabeth, a.k.a. Lizi, Potter. It was lucky that Lizi got to get away earlier than planned because her twin brother and his friends were going to be coming over to the Potter estate until the end of the summer. She recalled a conversation that she had had with Lizi at the end of last year.

*  *  *

      "LIIIIIILLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Help me!!! Make them go away!!!" screamed an auburn hair girl as she raced into the compartment that Lily, Toni, and Kai were sitting in at the moment. "Them" raced after her but "Them" halted at the door. "Them" happened to be Lizi's twin brother, James, and his two other best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The other tagalong of this group, Peter Pettigrew, was absent for the moment.

      "Potter, what do you want with your sister now? You're going to see her almost all throughout the summer, why can't you leave her alone now?" Lily said, sighing yet anticipating the thought of another confrontation with the infamous Marauders. 

      "Why Lilikinns, I'm hurt. Can't I just give my sister a hug? Sirius and Remus want to give her a hug too. They're just too excited that they get to come over and see her for a whole week before she disappears off to play with you three." Said the leader of the group. The second largest player in the school, only bowing down to Sirius Black, King of Players, James Potter had almost all the girls falling for him at one point or another with his "cute" and "sexy" and "always-looks-windblown" hair and his "deep" and "sensitive" and "caring" eyes. Though, to him, the world was a game, and he was determined on playing it. 

      "You insensitive pigs! You planned this so that you could prank your sister for a whole week without her being able to properly retaliate because she was outnumbered. I think that you deserve a bath, a very cold bath. You seem dirty with your sins." This was Toni speaking and as she stood up to get them, without any wand movements or incantations, a sheet of water poured down on them and washed them out into the corridor. 

      "And don't you dare think about coming back in here or else you'll get scorched-"

      "-Or blown around like daisies-"

      "-Or the earth will shake you all the way home." This was Lily, Kai, and Lizi, each saying one line respectively. What they meant by this was that they would use their powers to make them leave them alone. Just like Toni had. These powers that I mentioned were elemental powers that they had had since they were born. Of course, these four were the only ones who knew that they had them so James and Co. were slightly confused.

      "What are you talking about?" questioned Sirius with a look on his face that suggested that they were all crazy.

      "Oh nothing, just saying that you should watch out what you say to us. You never know what could happen." There was a mysterious hint to Lizi's voice as she said this, leaving the three Marauders completely in the dark. 

      "Well goodbye boyos. See you on the other side." And with that, Lily had shut the door, leaving three very confused, wet, and disgruntled boys sitting in a heap in the corridor.

*  *  *

       Lily chuckled at that memory and then yawned.

       "I guess I should go back to bed. I don't want to be completely out of it tomorrow."

       "Yeah, me too. G'night Lils."

       " 'Night Toni." Leaving that at that, the two girls went their separate ways and fell into a dreamless sleep that left them completely rested for the day ahead of them.

  To Be Continued…

A/N: O.k. So, that wasn't the best chapter ever but, review anyways and tell me what you think. Or, what you don't think. Ummm… I don't think that that made any sense. Oh well. The bottom line is, REVIEW!! Please?


	2. Amusing Mornings

A/N: Hey! I'm back. Well, I have one reader so far. But if you're reading this now, Read and Review. Just so you know, this story is rated mainly for language and violence. Probably a kiss or two as well. Also, this story will become a crossover between Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. Just to give you the heads up. Well, enjoy! Oh, wait, before I forget, thanks to Lady Miriel who is being a beautiful beta/cheerleader. Yay for her! And anyone who was wondering about the blood bond thing, I'll get into that later. Don't worry, it's taken care of. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that directly is in the Harry Potter books. These things all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other people too, but I am not stealing from any of them and I don't completely remember who they are. Heh. Sorry. I also do not own All Stars, they belong to Converse. Well, all I own are the parents of Toni, Kai, Lily, and Lizi. Toni, Kai, and Lizi are based on my friends and they helped me come up with them so I can't really take any credit for them. Don't sue me, you really won't get anything of value.

The Prophecy of Eight 

            The next morning, Lily Evans woke up to the sound of squealing. Squealing that was very, very familiar. Squealing that belonged to her older sister Petunia. "Petty" as she was "lovingly" called by her parents made it a habit of singing very obnoxiously in the mornings just to annoy Lily and Toni who weren't really morning people. In their opinion, it was basically squealing. Their reaction to it and the sunlight coming to wake them up was, 

"Damn it all." Lily muttered as she got out of bed. "Just damn it all to hell." Groaning, she went into her bathroom and washed her face to get herself awake. The sight that greeted her as she looked in the mirror was _not_ pretty. She had dark bags under her eyes, most likely provoked by her late night "chat" with Toni and for the same reason her face was very pale. This made it look like she had two black eyes. It didn't help that her hair looked like a rat's nest from her tossing and turning during the night and she had a long mark down her cheek from the fabric of the pillow. She scowled at her reflection and turned away, going to grab the clothes that she had set out earlier. 

            She stumbled on her way into the room and fell onto her stomach with a loud, 

            "Oof," of her breath being let out. "What the hell?" she said and she looked for the thing that made her trip. Craning her neck, she could just barely see behind her where a grinning auburn haired girl waved her fingers at her in a gesture of greeting.

            "Hey there Lils! Beautiful morning isn't it?"

            "I could never understand how you managed to be so cheerful in the mornings Lizi. Care to tell me again?"

            "Well, you see, it's actually around noon so-"

            "I know that you halfwit! It's called sarcasm. Get to know it." Lizi rolled her brown eyes. 

            "Well duh. I know that. I was just doing that to get that particular reaction out of you. Now get dressed. I don't want to stay in this place for any longer. It creeps me out. Or maybe it's just the inhabitants. Hmmmmm…" Lily laughed and complied with her wishes. 

            After grabbing her clothes, she went back into the bathroom to change. She put on her necessary undergarments and then stepped into her much loved khaki cargo pants. She pulled on a black long sleeved shirt that had green flames at the bottom hem. Rapidly pulling a brush through her hair, she grabbed her bracelets and black All Stars and ran out the door into her room again. She grabbed her trunk and told Lizi,

            "Let's go, what was my time?"

            "Three minutes." And with that, they went downstairs into the foyer to meet up with Toni and Kai who had most likely went to wake up Toni in the same manner that Lizi had Lily. Cruelly.

            Lizi and Lily ended up getting there first and waited a few minutes for them to come down. As they did, they burst out laughing. 

            "Oh god. What did she do to you?" asked Lily through fits of laughter. Kai, as she was coming downstairs, had a hand clasped to her eye and she was limping slightly. Kai glared at Toni and replied,

            "Well, Toni here apparently thought that I was someone else and woke up by punching me in the eye and kicking me in the shin. Let me tell you, it wasn't very funny."

            "Well it's funny now."

            "Aw, hush up, will you? No one warned me about her fists of fury, thank you very much."

            "So we should've warned you, you don't have to be sore about it."

            "Bad, bad, bad pun. Not funny."

            "Fine, let's go. How are we getting to your house?"

            "Automobile. My mum's got her car and she's driving us over there."

            "Really? Wicked!"

            "Sounds good to me."

            "I have no problem with that."

            "Goodbye stupid house and all its occupants."

            "Yeah, and good riddance."

            "YES!"

            "Do the happy dance!" such was the conversation as the four girls walked out of the house and towards the car. If you wanted to put it metaphorically, they were actually going towards their last precious year of Hogwarts, where they would have many things changing and mixing around, laughter, tears, and confusion.

A/N: Alright, so, that was a pointless chapter but I kind of wanted to give you a look into the relationship between the four girls. It's quite interesting, isn't it? Well, to respond to that, you could always review. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge­* And the thing about the powers will all be explained in the next chapter. I'm trying soooooooo hard not to make this a Mary Sue. They are going to have a special power but they're not going to be perfectly perfect in every way. I hope that I'm not failing. Oh well.

Oh, by the way. Constructive criticism will be gladly accepted as will pleas for updates (though I doubt that I'm going to get any of those). Flames will be accepted but only if they have a point, as in if there is something really wrong with my story (which I hope that there isn't). Useless flames will be fed to my pet phoenix and then, when she can't eat any more, I'll throw them all in a pit to roast rude people and to make my secret collection of voodoo dolls miserable. MWAHAHAHAAHA. Ahem. Yeah, just review.


	3. Family Problems

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! You guys rule and make me feel so special. You all deserve hugs! And sugar too! Enjoy the story. I'm sorry that I didn't get this out very quickly. School is crappy. Bleck. Well, go yell at me in a review if you're so mad about it. Go on. Let off that steam. 

This ************************************************ means change of place and this *  *  * means a flash back.

Disclaimer: Amazingly and surprisingly, it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Brothers. It belongs to other people as well, I think, but I can't remember them at the moment. I do not own the name Vannda Ra because, as my friend tells me, it comes from a Star Wars book. I do happen to own Kai, Lizi, and Toni as well as various family members of theirs. Well, maybe not Kai, Lizi, and Toni since they're based on actual people but still. Anyways, just don't sue me, ok? 

**The Prophecy of Eight**

            "Welcome to Chez Sidhe. We hope that you will enjoy your stay and that if you need anything, you won't hesitate to ask. Is there anything I can do for you?"

            "Yeah Kai, you can cut the crap. It's not like we haven't been here before."

            "Fine Lizi, ruin it for me why don't you."

            "Will you two stop it? You are about to give me a migraine."

            "Sorry Mrs. Sidhe," chorused the two girls. Vannda Ra Sidhe sighed and thought, 'This is going to be a _long five weeks.' Instead of saying that, she said,_

            "It's alright girls. Now, Kai, why don't you show them to their rooms and then you can come downstairs for some food. That is, unless you want to just stay up there and have some girl time?"

            "Sure mom. Sure, we'll just go up there and talk about boys, make-up, and the latest fashions when we could be playing quidditch in the field or planning pranks. Do you know me at all?"

            "Well I would try to get to know you if you tried to be a normal girl so that I could try to be a normal mother and take you shopping and teach you about make-up and let you cry on my shoulder when you first got your heart broken but no. You have to go and become friends with these girls who not only accept the way you are but they also encourage it. I swear you are your father's child through and through." Anyone who was anyone could see that Mrs. Sidhe was a mother who would love to have a girl to dress up but it would take someone a bit more skilled at reading people to see that Kai was furious. On the outside she may have been calm but on the inside, well, her emotions were like a swirling whirlwind of rage. That's something that you may not want to mess with. In a deadly calm voice that made the other three girls wince Kai spoke,

            "Why can't you just accept me the way I am? I may not be your perfect child but I believe that the thing that matters is that I am yours. You make no effort whatsoever to get to know me and you don't even pay attention to any of my results in school. Did you know that I got 9 O's on my O. W. L.'s this year? No, you didn't, did you. Because you cannot accept the fact that you could just maybe be proud of me. Me, your defaulting daughter. If you think I'm so much like my father, then I guess I'll go to him. He actually had hope that we might learn to get along but now I guess that I'll have to tell him that there is not a hope, not a thing in the world that could make us get along. Anything short of a complete crisis would be useless. Goodbye Vannda Ra. Good luck." Kai raced up the stairs before anyone could stop her and, from the sounds coming out of her open window, started throwing all the things in her room into her trunk. Which wasn't very much. The next thing that the spectators saw was a figure on what looked to be a broomstick rising into the air and flying out of sight.

            "Lily, I do believe that she's leaving without us."

            "I agree Lizi. Toni, should we follow her?"

            "I do believe that we should. We can't just leave her out there all alone, now can we?"

            "Nope. So that is why I vote that we should go after her. All in favor say aye."

            "Aye."

            "Excellent. Shall we go?"

            "We shall."

            "Mrs. Sidhe, it was lovely to see you again and though I don't think that it is going to happen, I can hardly wait with the excitement of being able to see you again. Oh, just a tip Mrs. Sidhe. You might want to take some parenting classes. I think that they could definitely help. Toodles." As Lizi finished her last sentence, the three girls rose off into the air on two broomsticks that they had been pulling out of their trunks and flew off in the same direction that their friend had, leaving a very stunned and ruffled Vannda Ra Sidhe standing in the doorway of the big Victorian age house that she called home.  There were only two broomsticks because Toni had to fly with Lily in order to keep from falling off. Toni was not, to put it mildly, the best on a broomstick. The other three girls were chasers on the Gryffindor quidditch team but Toni hadn't even been able to get off the ground during her first year flying lessons. 

*****************************************************************

            Kai Sidhe flew into the breeze, not really caring where she was going. Sure she knew that her mother wasn't happy with the way that she was but she didn't have to get huffed up about one thing. This had been a reoccurring problem and Kai knew something had to be done. That's why last year she had contacted her father, whom she hadn't seen in years because her parents were divorced and Kai and Shaun Sidhe only communicated by letters, and asked if she could get to know him better by staying the holidays at his home. They had gotten along very well and Kai had eventually brought up the subject of her staying there every holiday and leaving her mother's care. He had agreed on the condition that she would try to make friends with her mother but, obviously, that didn't work out too well. Now she just needed to blow off some steam and then fly back to her friends who had most likely followed her and off to her fathers house she would go. 

            As she flew on, she thought of one of the main reasons that she and her mother didn't get along well. Her powers. Not her witchcraft but her honest to goodness powers that sometimes seemed like a curse to their handlers. This was the power that she, Lily, Lizi, and Toni shared. Well, I can't exactly say shared because they had different branches of this power. She had an odd, wind related, elemental magic while Lily, Lizi, and Toni had fire, earth, and water respectively. Thinking back, she could pinpoint the exact time in her memory that she and her friends became known to another as co-workers and prisoners in the same prophecy.

*  *  *

            It all started in their fourth year and, as these things usually do, it started out gradually but in very odd and outlandish ways.

            Now even though Kai, Lizi, Lily, and Toni all lived in the same dormitory, they weren't the tight knitted bunch that they are now. No, Lily and Toni were worst enemies, which wasn't good for living in the same house during the holidays. Usually, Kai would hang out with Remus when he wasn't with the Marauders and Toni had friends in Ravenclaw. Lily and Lizi usually hung out together but they weren't the best of friends. Not like they are now.

            Anyways, the four girls were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room; Toni was sitting doing her homework, Lily and Lizi were doing their homework together, and Kai was sitting next to Remus, who was alone because Sirius and James had detention, again. Although Kai had to beat a hasty retreat because at that moment, James Potter and Sirius Black came plodding into the common room.

            "Remus, I hate you." Said Sirius.

            "Why me?" asked a confused Remus.

            "Because you get out of trouble so easily you prat!"

            "Well, maybe if you didn't laugh your heads off every time we did a prank and make snide comments then maybe you wouldn't have to become more familiar with the bloody stairs while you wash them."

            "Sod off you git. Stop being so damn smart." Remus stuck his tongue out at Sirius and James shook his head. 

'**Why in the world do I hang out with such juvenile people?**' he asked himself. '_Maybe it's because they're your best friends?_' '**That could be it.**' His eyes scanned the room to find something else to do while his friends bickered and they lit up when they fell on someone. It had been a while since he had tortured Evans. He walked over to where she and his sister were sitting by the fire with his hands stuck is his pockets.

When Lizi glanced up to see her brother coming towards her, all of her warning bells, sirens, flutes, drums, and flashing red lights went off. 

"Shit."

"What is it?" Obviously, Lily had not noticed James Potter strolling over. In fact, she didn't notice until a few beats later when she heard a voice behind her say,

"Lily doll!" She groaned and replied,

"Go away Potter. I don't feel like fighting tonight. I'm tired enough as it is."

"I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation Fire Brand."

"Stop it with the pet names Jim-Jim."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well you were calling me names! I thought I'd return the favor!" Lizi rolled her eyes at her brother and her friend. What childish people. 

The two people kept on throwing stupid names that were getting worse and worse and no one notice the fire in the fireplace getting higher and higher although no wood was added to the flames. 

A/N: Finally, another chapter. And we're finally getting into the power thingy too. *does the happy dance* Yay! I'm in my happy place! (Megan… :P Nyah nyah!) Ok. I'm going to go brainstorm more ideas so, in the meantime, review! You know you want to! I'm going to go brainstorm, while doing a lab report, while listening to music, and while keeping my feet warm. Look at me multitask! Toodles.


	4. Odd Happenings

A/N: Well, Here I am again. I would like to thank my good friend Katsies (Engwa) for helping me do a "virtual" brainstorming session. You are the best! Well, I can't say that or else all my other friends will get pissed off at me so… whatever. Thanks so much to all my reviewers. You all deserve more sugar!  Again, this ******************************************** means change of place and this *  *  * means it's a flashback. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Another one of these? Damn. Anyways, I don't own any Harry Potter related things so don't sue me. I also don't own Toni, Kai, Lizi… You know, I bet that you get it by now. Any Lord of the Rings stuff isn't mine either. Ya happy now?

The Prophecy of Eight 

            The two people kept on throwing stupid names that were getting worse and worse and no one noticed the fire in the fireplace getting higher and higher although no wood was added to the flames… Except for Lizi. She started freaking out and wringing her hands because the fire was about to come roaring out of the fireplace. The earth started to shudder and suddenly, it all stopped. Then, just as quickly, spiny vines came roaring out of the earth. These vines were immediately pulled into the fire but, surprisingly, they were not burned to ashes.

            By now, the other people in the common room had noticed the fire, including Kai Sidhe. She tried to keep a cool head but for some reason, she felt herself getting angry as well. Couldn't those two just give it a rest? A piercing pain shot through her skull and she dropped to the floor with her head in her hands. Out of nowhere, a gusting whirlwind came rampaging through the common room and it once again added power to the fire. This time, the fire became a tornado of flame with huge thorns that looked like they were reaching out to hurt something.

            Toni Shipelling looked up in annoyance. Couldn't these people and this fire wait until she was done reading her .Hack manga? This was important! She growled and stood up to go make the people stop screaming. 

            "Why the hell can't you people be quiet? Just shut up! I don't know if this is some type of joke, but if it is there will be hell to pay! Keep your damn mouths shut!" Toni then kicked the sofa and plopped back down, all this time unaware of the monstrous whirlwind behind her. Although, it wasn't a whirlwind anymore. Now, it had become a raging inferno with thorns trapped inside a thick layer of ice. If you listened carefully, you could almost hear the wind screaming inside it. 

            While this was all happening, there had only been one sixth year that had been smart enough (or had panicked enough) to run to get a professor. This sixth year had been Hayley Liu. Hayley Liu was an Asian girl who was friends with some of the younger students. She had run into the hallways screaming that there was a fire in the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, she had bumped into Professor McGonagal and she dragged McGonagal into the Gryffindor common room. The Professor took one look at the ice statue and did a quick double take. 

            "Someone, will explain this to me. Now!" Her commanding voice broke the stunned spell of silence on the common room and like a breaking wave; voices began telling their version of the story like there was no tomorrow. 

            "They were fighting!"

            "The fire got out of control!"

            "There was an earthquake!"

            "Must've gone undetected."

            "Vines, shooting out of the ground!"

            "From no where!"

            "Lots of wind!"

            "She screamed at us."

            "The tornado turned to ice!" How McGonagal was able to understand the story is a mystery but understand it she did. After thinking for a few moments, McGonagal gave her verdict.

            "I'll banish this… whatever you call it. Then I'd like you all to go back to what you were doing. Except for Lily Evans, Toni Shipelling, Kai Sidhe, and Lizi Potter. I'd like you four to come with me." The common room hurriedly returned to normal… almost. There was a slight alienation to the scene. This was an alienation that was caused by the residents. They all were pretending to do their work while trying to look inconspicuous as they snuck looks at the four different girls. McGonagal banished the ice statue to an unknown location and gestured for the girls to follow her. Outwardly, the four looked calm and composed, but inside, they were quaking in their boots. McGonagal turned around right before she was about to leave and called,

            "If Hayley Liu will come and join our little procession? Thank you." Hayley rose from her seat and made her way over to the group. As they went down the corridors, some nervous conversations were being held between the five girls. 

            "That was weird. Do you think that the ice statue looked like a cow?" Hayley had a slight obsession with cows.

            "Uh, not really. Sorry. I do think that it was very odd though." 

            "Tell me about it."

            "She just did you moron." Lizi sighed; Toni and Lily were going at each other's throats again. 

            "It's a figure of speech."

            "No it isn't."

            "In the context that I'm using it, it is." 

            "God you two! Can't you just give it a rest! Listen, it can be a figure of speech Toni. And it can also be used as a command Lily. You're both right." Lily and Toni glared at Lizi.

            "Can't we just fight? I mean, maybe if we ever finished a fight, maybe we would be able to solve the problems and not go at each other's throats all the time."

            "Yeah, I agree with Lily. For once she's making sense. So, we were fighting?"

            "Right. In the context that I am using the phrase in, it is a figure of speech. I do understand how it can be misunderstood as a command… it's kind of like something that Petty would do. She would hear about something, dismiss it, then hear a slight mention of it and ask to be told about it. She's an idiot."

            "Yeah, you're right. Look, I'm sorry that we were fighting all this time and we couldn't gang up on Petunia. It's depressing. All this time wasted fighting that we could've spent making her life a living hell."

            "Yeah, me too. See Lizi? We're friends now. Nyah!" Lily stuck her tongue out at Lizi and wrinkled her nose at her. Hayley, who had been silent until now, asked, 

            "Are they always like this?" It was Kai who answered.

            "Where've you been for six years? I'm not even their friend and I know this. This is the first time that they've made up but other than that, they usually are at each other's throats and throwing insults back and forth. It's kind of like Lily and James." Hayley looked a bit embarrassed. 

            "Well-" 

            "Girls, we are here. Do come up. Licorice Wands." McGonagal had interrupted Hayley before she could finish and there was another rush of nerves so everyone refrained from talking. The gargoyle that they had been standing in front of hopped away as the password was said and, not for the first time in their lives, the five girls wondered about their headmaster's sanity.  Why would someone choose Licorice Wands as a password?

            The group of six people walked up the staircase and reached the door that separated them from Dumbledore's office. 

            "Professor, I brought five girls to see you." They heard Dumbledore's warm voice reply from the other side of the door,

            "Come in, come in. Take a seat. Thank you Minerva, you may go." McGonagal left to go work on her lesson plans for the third years that would be joining her the next morning and the five girls went in the door. 

A/N: O.K. So that was a pointless chapter. I didn't really like that one. It didn't seem to flow as much. Oh well. Sorry about this. It's just that I'm in the Nutcracker right now and I have a company part. And of course it's crunch time for both this and school and I have so many things overwhelming me right now including dealing with my club. Well, my club members really. They're… evil. No, not evil. They're… psychotic and hyper and that doesn't help. Don't get me wrong, I love them. They're my friends for God's sake! But still. I'm dealing with school right now and hopefully, during the holidays, I can get going at a faster pace with longer chapters. I just have a lot to do right now. So for now… deal with it and please don't bug me (I'm talking to my friends from school mainly) to update. I keep on telling you that I can't update as fast right now, but do you listen? Noooooooo. Ack. Well, I guess this is Stubborn Mule, signing off. 

**Much Love, peace, happiness, and fangirl screams because POTC (Pirates of the Caribbean) is out on DVD (JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!),**

**Stubborn Mule**


	5. Unknown Sibilings

A/N: I'm really sorry my dears, on how I kept you. But reality called (more like dragged me away kicking and screaming) and I followed like a good obedient puppy. I will try to update in shorter intervals, I promise! I also am going to be working on re-doing the first few chapters because some errors were pointed out to me and I'd really like to fix them. Any ways, I got some good advice from Libby telling me to not judge my writing on how many people review but to judge it on how they review. I think that that's really wise and I would like to thank her for giving it to me. Even though it is nice to get reviews from you guys telling me that you love my story. I'm definitely excited when I get one of those. But ones with constructive criticism help me more. Right. After that babbleation I'm sure that you want the story. Remember ****************** is change of setting or time and *-*-*-*-*-*-* is memory sequence that isn't a big long flashback. And here it is!  Voila!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Do we have to go through this again? I don't own it. I don't own any of it. So there.

The Prophecy of Eight 

            The five girls entered the room and sat in the chairs before Dumbledore's desk as if they were sitting in an electric chair. Dumbledore smiled at them and they all felt that some of the tension that they were feeling was lifted from their shoulders albeit, only a little.

"Now, why are you ladies here instead of enjoying your Saturday night with your friends in your common room?" Kai answered him in a somewhat shaky but still strong voice.

"Well, you see sir, we were in the common room but…something happened and now we're here." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, knowing that there was more to it than that.

"Is that so?" The girls nodded hesitantly. "Well, what was this something?" This time, Lizi nervously spoke out, taking a deep breath before she began.

"First, my brother James came in and he and Lily started fighting, as they usually are. No one noticed, but the fire was rising higher, almost like it wanted to reach the open sky up the chimney. Suddenly, the fire came exploding out of the fireplace. In quick succession, there was an earthquake that made most of the people running for the portrait hole stumble and vines came bursting out of the ground, growing at a highly accelerated rate. They quickly were pulled into the fire, which, amazingly, wasn't destroying anything. Although it did seem to want to move towards where James was standing…Then, as Kai fell to the floor clutching her head for an unknown reason, a huge gale of wind came from no where turning the fire that was spreading everywhere, into," here, Lizi took a huge breath of air and then continued. "I guess you could call it a fire whirlwind. Then, Toni, who couldn't see what was happening and didn't guess why everyone was panicking, irately yelled for people to be quiet and as she did, the fire whirlwind turned to ice. It just froze in place with a layer of ice over it. Sometime during all this, Hayley must've gone to get Professor McGonagal because she came in a few minutes after that. She banished the ice… thing and then she took us all up here." As Lizi finished, she took another huge breath of air and tried to get her breathing to regulate. Dumbledore sank into though for a bit and then sat up straight, looking shocked. He turned to Hayley and asked the girl a question that confused them all. 

"Hallagurthiel, do you think that they are the ones?" The on thought that was flashing through their minds on a marquee was,

'Hallagurthiel?'

Toni was the most outspoken one and she was also curious enough to voice this question. 

            "Hallagurthiel? Um, Professor? I think that you have her mixed up with someone else. This," she said, pointing to Hayley, "is Hayley Liu, right next to me is Lily Evans, over there by the fire is Kai Sidhe, sitting in the chair is Elizabeth Potter, and I am Antoinette Shippeling. There is no Heliger-whatever here at this moment…I don't think." Dumbledore chuckled.

            "Ah, my dear. I'm afraid that you are mistaken." He smiled warmly at all of them. "This young lady… actually, my dear, do you think you could tell them yourself? I'm afraid that I'm still a bit in the dark and I wouldn't want to say something wrong." The doubly named girl nodded and looked at the four girls. She smirked, taking them by surprise.

            "You really fell for it? Oh, you're going to be pissed off in a second my dears." With that she asked Professor Dumbledore to take the glamour off of her and as he raised his wand you could hear Lily muttering to herself about things like,

            "Hallagurthiel… Elvish… Glamour… Links together somehow…" Kai just sat back and raised an eyebrow, one mountain in the flatlands, waiting to see what happened and Lizi glanced around her with a puzzled look in her eyes that seemed to question,

            "Do you have any idea what the hell is going on?" Their musings were cut short as the Head Professor said a few words in a completely unknown language and a shot of light blue gel jetted out of the tip of his wand and moved swiftly to cover Hayley in a translucent blue film. In contrast to the way it sprang out of the tip of Dumbledore's wand, the film slowly melted to a puddle on the floor where it was seeped up by the plush dark blue carpet underneath their feet. As it slipped away, it left behind a girl who looked slightly similar to Hayley but she had a few differences to her. For instance, instead of being her 152-centimeter height, she was now taller, around 167 centimeters. She seemed even taller because her presence made you feel humble and meek, like you were in the presence of a queen. But one of the most noticeable changes that had happened to her was the fact that her ears were no longer smooth like a worn pebble and round. Her ears looked normal until almost the very top but at that point, they didn't round out but, instead, they came together into a point. 

            In lieu of these changes, the four girls who were already confused became utterly bewildered and didn't, in a ginger term, take it very well. 

            "She has bloody pointed ears. She has bloody pointed ears. She has bloody pointed ears. Oh God, I can't take this." This came from Lizi who was now furiously rubber the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes so that she wouldn't have to concentrate on the confusion around her. Lily was in slightly worse shape and had slipped off her chair to sit on the floor and rock back and forth. Her eyes were open so wide that the majority of her eyes looked white and her mouth was moving up and down rapidly but no sound came out. Kai took it the best they had all agreed later on. She had managed to stay in her seat but at the moment her eyes were bulging out like they belonged to a frog and if this was an animated feature, her jaw would be scraping the ground. Toni fainted.

******************************************

            As Toni slowly came back into consciousness she heard…quiet. Everything around her was quiet, deathly so. She warily opened her eyes and found herself to be in a room with many beds in it. If she hadn't known better, she would have said that it was the hospital wing at Hogwarts but there were subtle differences that at the same time seemed so great. There were architectural differences and there was also the fact that there was a tree growing in the middle of the room. It was obviously shorter than it would be in the wild but the branches still scraped the ceiling. She heard a movement to the right and she jerked her head over to look that way. Entering through a door was a tall man with blond hair that went down to about his shoulder blades. He was dressed in clothes that made him look like he belonged at a Renaissance Fair, brown breeches, a loose white shirt that had a forest green tunic over it, and black boots. She stared at him and for a moment, he stared back through his crystalline blue eyes. Then he smiled widely and said,

            "How are you feeling Maeg? It's wonderful to see you again my sister." Toni felt her eyes bugging out of her head and she drew back as much as she could without falling off of the bed that she was on. Why in the world did he think that she was his sister? As far as she knew, she didn't come from a family that looked like it was stuck in the Renaissance. 

            "Um, sir, just why do you think I'm your sister? I think that you might be mistaken there. Unfortunately, I don't look very much like you and my name isn't Meg. It's Antoinette Shipelling. I'm also called Toni by my friends." The man smiled and drew a little nearer to her.

            "Don't worry. I've been tested many times and all the psychologists say that I'm fine. As for the explanation…do you mind if I sit down?" He gestured toward the straight-backed wooden chair that sat next to her bed. "I've just come from fencing and my legs are very tired." Usually, Toni would protest and tell him no, but right now, if she moved her head even a little bit, a pain would shoot through it and it would break all of her concentration. So protesting was out of the picture. Besides, he was already starting to sit down so it wouldn't do much good anyways. The blue eyes bored into hers once again and this time, she felt something inside of her that had been pushed down multiple times tentatively answer in recognition. But she couldn't comprehend how one part of her recognized someone when the other didn't. It didn't make any sense. But at the moment, everything was as far from making sense as it ever could. 

            "Let me see if this works," the man said to Toni. "Do you mind if I get someone to cast a spell on you? Although I do have a power, I can't use it for casting common spells. But it is useful for doing something like this." With these words, he pulled something out of the bag attached to his belt and spoke into it a few words. Then, just as rapidly, he replaced it in the leather bag and smiled at Toni once again. "We'll just have to wait a few minutes. Is there anything that you'd like to question me on other than the questions that you already asked?" Toni groaned. She had been hoping to get those answers out of him but she would probably have to ask some more. Then she made a halfway decent attempt at a smirk. He had forgotten to do something.

            "What's your name?" He had forgotten to introduce himself. The man turned a little pink and smiled bashfully.

            "I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Legolas. And you are Toni, or Antoinette, correct?" Toni weakly nodded. This man was named Legolas. And he looked like he was stuck in the Renaissance. And he had a similar physical description of a character one of the books that she loved. And…suddenly a thought occurred to her. Reaching out, she brushed the hair that was covering his ears out of the way and stopped abruptly. His ears really were pointed.

            "You helped destroy the Ring! I mean, anyone could be named Legolas but not everyone looks similar to the description and looks like they're stuck in the Renaissance! There are just too many coincidences! You are Legolas the fucking Prince of Mirkwood. Oh my god!" Toni clapped a hand up to her forehead and immediately regretted it. Her head was still sore. Anything that Legolas was going to say in return was cut short with the entrance of another man. No, not man. Elf. This elf's ears were completely visible because his hair was tucked behind them. 

            "You called for me milord?" Legolas sighed and Toni guessed that he didn't enjoy being addressed so formally.

            "Aratníl, please. We're friends. And she's a friend too. If you'll just take off the glamour on her, you'd see." The black haired elf sighed. He rubbed his pale skinned hands together and spoke a few words under his breath. Toni didn't realize that they were the same words that Dumbledore had spoken until the jet of translucent blue gel was creeping up her feet. She tried moving away, but the gel just swallowed her up faster. Just as soon as it happened, she felt the liquid sliding away and she felt slightly chilly without it's warmth. Toni looked over at Legolas with an accusing glare.

            "What did you do to me? I would have known if there was a glamour, right?" Legolas shook his head and handed her a mirror. Toni's eyes widened as she gaped at the staring back at her. The hair framing it that had once been as black as the elf Aratníl's, was now a fawn brown color. She still had brown eyes but they had lightened a shade and any traces that she may have had of acne were gone. She also seemed to have shot throught puberty as she was at least seven centimeters taller and she was more developed than she had been a few seconds ago. And the other most noticeable change that shocked her most was the fact that her ears were now just as pointed as Legolas's and Hayley's. Looking at Legolas, memories began flooding her mind. Memories that she wasn't sure were hers.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_A young elf with light brown hair was running away from another blond elf girl._

_            "You can't get me Kewin! You can't get me!" The other elfling giggled and ran a little faster._

_            "Oh yes I can Maeg! Look out! Careg! Leggy! Hurry up!" Two other elf children came running out into the clearing. One was male and the other female and both had blond hair although the female's was a sandier blond._

_            "Kerin! Slow down. I can't keep up with you!" The elf child Kerin turned and stuck her tongue out as the scene faded from view._

_            A new scene came up, this one inside a stone room. There were the same four children but this time, they looked about nine in human standards. They were kneeling before a double throne on which an elf lord and lady sat, the woman looking like she was holding in laughter and the man obviously trying to look stern but failing. Looking on at them was a pleased looking couple and a young elf that looked so much like them that he could only be their son._

_            "Careg, Maeg, Kerin, and Legolas. I'm highly disappointed in you all. How could you do something like that to young Elandel? I expect you all to apologize. You are dismissed." Toni found herself mentally laughing as she saw the outraged expressions on the couple's faces through the mist that she new was signaling a new scene._

_This time, the same room popped up but the four children weren't really children anymore. If they were mortals, they probably would have been fourteen and their bodies showed it. Now, they were all taller and the girls had started developing curves. Toni felt a surge of envy as she realized that none of them had any acne, something that had plagued her when she was younger and had only gotten better recently. In this scene, the lord and lady were there again but there were also long tables erected in a horseshoe shape. At these tables sat multiple elves, dressed in all types of finery that some people would kill to get their hands on. Toni had to laugh as she saw the looks on the four elves faces that were her main concern. They were utterly and completely bored. Again, the mist started creeping into the sides of her vision, but before it took over completely, she saw the girls roll their eyes at one another and glare at their parents._

_The next scene was what she hoped would be the last. After this journey throughout these scenes, she was slightly worn out. Toni didn't know why, but she hoped that she would be able to figure it out later. In this scene, the four elves were in their twenties on a mortal scale. The three girls seemed very sad about something and they were clutching their brother in a death hug. Then, they moved back. Another elf entered the room now. Her hair was auburn and her blue eyes also shone with tears. Legolas's eyes widened and he opened his arms as the woman ran towards him with a cry._

_"Sh, Alwen, don't cry Melamin. Hush now. We will see each other again, I promise it. Amin mela lle." The woman looked into his eyes and tearfully nodded. Then she squared off her shoulders and stepped to stand with the other three girls. The lord that she had seen the last two times entered with a sad look on his face. He embraced each of the girls and then he motioned towards a door._

_"You know how to get through the Barrier I trust. We will miss you all, but this is for the best. In time, we will send Aratnil, Menetarmion, and Culmorgion when we need you back. They will not know you and you will not know them for who you really are but there will be a connection between you all. Don't worry. Be safe. Be strong." And with that, the four girls left, heads bowed, through the door. Mist clouded Toni's vision once more and she relaxed back into it._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As Toni's eyes refocused she realized something. Legolas had called her Maeg. Maeg in the visions that she had just seen looked exactly like her. Maeg in the visions was also Legolas's sister and Legolas had called her sister. She couldn't believe that she had only noticed it now but she remembered being able to feel what Maeg felt in each of the scenes. Suddenly, a surge washed over her head. It was not something physical that was happening to her, the surge was purely mental. She remembered thinking one thing before she passed out. 

'Not again.'

AN: So, here's my chapter for you all. I know that it probably doesn't make up for everything but I actually got somewhere with the plot! Yay! They're in Middle Earth! Yay! This is a big accomplishment for me. You should be proud. So… I have to go now. Tomorrow I'm going to be going to California Adventure to sing and we get to spend all day at the theme park for free! Another yay! 

**Much love,**

**Stubborn Mule**


End file.
